Watta A DIRECTIONAL Trip  With One Direction
by ErinTomlinson
Summary: This is a story about a normal Aussie girl, who visits England to visit her cousin Louis Tomlinson, for his birthday. This cause trouble, and things she would never expect. Best part of the trip is meeting 1D. Could her besties find romance?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this is my first Fan Fiction. Please review, and give me your thoughts. I am open for criticism and ideas for improvement. By the way, this story ( at the beginning) is set at the end of 2011. THIS STORY IS COMPLETLY FICTIONAL, AND IN NO WAY IS IT TRUE. **

**CHAPTER 1**

**ERINS POINT OF VIEW (POV)**

Christmas is becoming closer and closer. The school term is coming to an end. How should I tell them? I don't know. I can't tell them yet. But I've kept this from them for so long now. They are my besties, they'll understand. But they ARE my besties, we tell each other everything. They think they know everything about me. Which they do, most things, just not this. Never in my wildest dreams would I think that he would become famous, that my friends would know more about him than he does. They deserve to know. They might take it really good. But then they might expect things.

"Oi, you, wake up. How dare you ignore me!" my teacher ( which my friends call turtle ) screamed at me

"I'm not ignoring you." I replied coldly

"Sure, sure" she mumbled to herself like she normally does. Turtle often talks to herself, talking about students behind their backs.

"What was that about?" One of my besties, Jess asked.

"who were you thinking about, whose the guy?" another one of my besties, Caitlin teased

"What guy? I was actually day dreaming about lunch." I told them both

"about lunch? What sort of person day dreams about lunch?"

"Its a long story, ill tell you all at lunch"

"tell us all at lunch? Who exactly is 'us all'?" Jess said

"You, Caitlin, Sally, Megan..."

"ohhhh"

That's it my secret is blown. I have to tell them in under 15 minutes. I don't know how to. Its confusing. They might think I'm lying, lying just to make them jealous. But I would never lie about something like this. I really need to stop day dreaming, ill get in trouble again. But I seriously, have no idea how to tell them. I only have 1 week left, and less than that to tell them.

**LOUIS' POV**

This year has been the best year of my life. It was the first birthday of One Direction. Honestly, I cannot thank Simon Cowell enough, for believing in us lads. If it wasn't for him we wouldn't be in this position. We wouldn't have all these adoring fans all over the world. But we are getting closer to the end of the year. Which means we are getting closer to Christmas. Which means we are getting closer to my birthday. I really don't wanna turn 20. I want to be forever young! I have demanded that all my family and friends wish me a 'Happy TWENTEENTH Birthday'.

I'm so excited my family who I haven't seen for years are coming to visit us. They are coming for my 'twenteenth' birthday. But, seeing as my birthday is Christmas Eve, they will be coming for Christmas as well. It gonna be so exciting to tell them about my new life, my new career. All my family are extremely proud of my achievements, and are proud of the rest of the band too. It's great to have such an amazing, supporting family. Don't get me wrong, my friends are just as amazing.

It really nice to be back home in Doncaster. I'm not home for long, just for a couple of weeks. The rest of the One Direction boys went to their home towns too. Liam to Wolverhampton, Niall back to Ireland... you know the rest.

**ERIN'S POV**

"Let's play truth or dare!" Sally said

"sure, why not." Megan replied

At lunch we are often pretty bored. We eat lunch, talk about stuff, then sit really bored. So the sooth our boredom we play truth or dare quite a lot.

"okay, Caitlin, Truth or dare?" Sally asked Caitlin

"dare"

Sally thought about what she was going to dare Caitlin to do. Caitlin was very hard to do a dare for, cause Caitlin really has no shame. If you dare it, she will often (more likely than not) do it.

"nah, I have no ideas, so this is pretty lame...but anyway... I dare you to run up to the janitor, have a photo with him, then do the chicken dance in front of him, persuading him to join in"

Caitlin got up from the table and started to walk towards the janitor. We all turned and watched her every move. She walked up to the janitor then turned around and ran back.

"I need someone to come up with me and take the photo" she laughed

Jess got up from the table and got her phone out. They started walking toward him, laughing. Once they got there, Caitlin went and posed next to the janitor. Jess got her phone into focus. The janitor realised what was happening so he posed too. Jess clicked the camera and the photo was taken. Then Caitlin started doing the chicken dance, encouraging him to join in too. Darn, was that janitor stubborn. He actually started to yell at Caitlin telling her to stop acting like a fool, and if she didn't he would get someone in authority to step in. So Caitlin and Jess walked back over to the table. Almost simultaneously as they sat back down my phone buzzed. I had received a text. It read:

_Only a few more days till you come over, hope ur packed. Not long till u board the plane. Can't wait to see you...its been years...well not counting our video chats, lol... xox –Louis_

"okay, my turn...Erin, truth or dare?" Caitlin asked.

"uh, truth"

"What did your text message say and who was it from?"

Uh oh, it was time to tell them. I had no choice. Its truth or dare. I have to answer. Well at least I can get it off my chest. Well thanks a lot Louis...

"Sooo, who was it? What did it Say?"Jess pried

I slowly passed my phone to her, regretting that I agreed to play the game.

"uh...what is this about?" Jess asked, showing the phone to Caitlin "do you know?"

"I have no idea! Someone has a bit of explaining to do..."

Jess and Caitlin were both eyeing me. Sally and Megan were staring at each other, think what the heck is happening.

"Soo...talk woman!" Caitlin demanded

So thats when I had to tell them about it. I told them the whole story. It took quite a long time. But I explained everything to them. Judging by their reactions, I think they took it pretty well though. In fact, extremely well!

"Holy Moly! THE Louis Tomlinson! Your going to England to see THE Louis Tomlinson! How come you never told me that you were related to him!"

**Yeah, I know it is pretty bad. Please review, tell me your thoughts, ideas, and areas for improvement. If I get a few reviews I'll add more chapters. I probably will add more chapters anyway, but I just really wanna know your thoughts. Thank You SAH much! 3 3 **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys,**

**I know I haven't updated for a while. I'm sorry if u have been waiting for me to update this story. I didn't think anyone was reading it so I didn't upload any. I'm going to try my hardest to update every couple of weeks ( hopefully at least 1 every 2 weeks) ... Any way... I hope u enjoy this chapter : - )**

**CHAPTER 2**

**ERINS POV**

My friends just stared at me with a blank expression. Just like they hadn't comprehended anything I just said. I didn't know whether that was the reason or whether they were awestruck or something. But then one of the reasons I dreaded the time when I told them was when they started throwing questions at me. Like the questions people ask you when they don't believe what your saying is true or not.

"So how are you related to Louis?" Caitlin asked.

"we are cousins" I replied.

"well, if your cousins, how come the web says he has no cousins?" Caitlin pried.

"The media and fans got it all wrong. Louis didn't say he has no cousins. He said he has no cousins that live near him."

"hmmm, okay then." Caitlin then said, just like she didn't believe me, like I was lying.

"hang on," Jess interrupted, "if he is really your cousin, how come we had never heard about him?"

"since when do I have to tell you my whole life!" I blurted out. It was an extremely wrong answer. Now it just sounded like I really was lying. But it often annoys me, when best friends always expect that you tell them everything, like they know you better than you know yourself. Caitlin and Jess sat there and started at me now. Really thinking that I was pulling their leg. But seriously , I wouldn't joke about something like that. Why did they think that I knew about One Direction, but never spoke about them? Who would be 'obsessed' with someone that you know too personally? After a while when I worked out that they were obsessed, I became 'obsessed', just to kind of make it not look to obvious. I did it because I knew they would be doubtful and ask all these questions.

"so how are you cousins?" Jess asked.

"Nan and Pop had 3 kids: my aunty Leesa, my dad, and aunty Jay. Aunty jay moved to England fairly early, while every one else stayed in Australia. My dad got married and had me and my brother, aunty Leesa got married and had Mitchell, and aunty Jay got married and had Louis."

"don't you mean Louis, and his sisters?"

"People think that his sisters are real people. His sisters are just miscarriages which they named."

"You seem to have a story really well prepared" Caitlin said impressed.

"Yes, very good for a person who has never mentioned any of these people in her family before." Jess agreed. They both still sounded suspicious. Why don't they believe me? What more do I have to do?

**JESS POV**

After that conversation and lunch, we didn't talk that much to Erin. How can she expect us to believe such an idiotic story. I really wanna know who that Louis person she was texting was though. But seriously, going to England to visit her 'Aunty Jay', 'Uncle Mark', and 'cousin' Louis, who no longer has siblings and now magically has cousins. Media don't often get crucial information like sisters wrong!

Even though we are in the same classes, we managed to get out of them, to help a teacher. Good thing too, being in the same room as Erin would have been pretty awkward. We often seems to have little moments like these. We have something as meaning-less as this that turns into a big spack attack. Lately, Erin and I haven't been that close. When things like this happen, we just completely ignore each other for a week or so. In some cases 1 issue went for over 1 school term. We thought everything was better, but then it sprung up again, with more information which just made it worse. Its just not going well. I'm certain that this stupid, childish lie is going to turn into something horrendous.

**ERIN POV**

After this horrible day, the only thing which I didn't want to do, was to start packing. I just wish all my stuff was already packed and that we were getting on that plane right now. I just wanted to shoot out of there and leave all these issues in Australia. Why dont they ever believe anything I say? Its like they cant trust me. That they don't feel I'm a good enough friend to believe things I say. We are always having stupid little fights like this. Which honestly at the beginning I meant no harm. I'm just so sick of it.

Even though I just wanted to go to sleep and wake up and for this to have been a dream, I started packing. I packed my yellow mid-drift top, my green mid-drift top, my pink panda mid-drift top ( yes, I love mid-drift tops ), my skinny jeans, my baggy, loose, and severally loved ( meaning full of holes and rips) jeans, My denim short shorts, my other couple of denim short shorts, my boots and sneakers. I basically packed everything I owned. After all I was heading to the other side of the world for quite a while. While I was packing my phone buzzed. I walked over to it to see I had 1 new message. I was hoping it was an apology from Jess or Caitlin saying that they are sorry for not believing me and wish me a safe trip and all that stuff which you would expect to hear from a friend, who knows you are going all the way across the world.

_Get on skype! Now! QUICK! – Lou_

But nope. It wasn't. It was Louis telling me to get on skype. I wonder what was so urgent. After all it would of been 4:30am when he texted me that. Who is up at that time wanting to skype someone? Anyway, I walked into lounge room ( thats where that laptop was sitting ) and turned on the laptop. Once it was loaded I logged into skype. Literally, the second I logged onto skype I had an incoming call from Louis. By that time, I think I was panicking. What did he want that was so urgent? Please dont tell me we aren't coming anymore. Not after what had just happened. I clicked accept and Lou's face appeared on my screen.

"hey! What up Lou? What is so urgent?" I asked him.

" my dad has already talked to your dad," he replied, "but your flight has been cancelled"

"my what, has been what!" I screamed in disbelief. No, it cant be. Not after everything I went through today. Now it really is going to sound like I was lying. Its not fair! Why doesn't anything go right!

"dont worry, we have rescheduled it for you. So you still will be coming. The only problem is that schools in Australia dont finish before you take flight. So you will have to leave before the end of term."

"oh, ok. That doesn't matter. In fact it is better than when we were going to leave. Less time I have to wait around here. I can just leave all my problems here earlier. Any way, how much earlier is our filght?"

"you leave tomorrow night, at 11pm, your time."

" I may not even have to go to school tomorrow !"

"you probably will, you will just need to pack tonight"

"well at least 1 more day of school is better than 2 weeks" I said " oh, I gotta go, see ya soon. Bye lou!"

"ciao"

After my 'very important' skype with Louis, I went down to the kitchen, to eat my afternoon tea, which my mum had prepared for me. It appeared that I was the last person to find out about the changes in our schedule. After, I started packing again. Hours and hours passed until before I knew it, I had already have had dinner and was pulling my doona over me. Today turned out alright, considering the pretty lousy day I had at school.

School the next day was pretty boring. I had all my subjects with Caitlin and Jess, but not in 1 did either of them come and talk to me. It always seems to be my making the effort to go and talk to them in disagreements. It seemed to go pretty slow. But when I just felt really down, I just remembered that in a couple of hours I would be on that plane heading to England. I start to imagine landing in Manchester airport, with people running frantically around. Me and my family was just slowly walking around, making sure we didn't lose anyone. We walk around the corner, there standing is Uncle Mark, Aunty Jay and Louis all with massive smiles.

After a long day at school, I got home. My parents asked me whether I had said good bye to everyone. I told them that I hadn't, and they told me that I was very rude in not doing so. I didn't tell them why I hadn't said good bye though. Before long we were on our plane, on the plane to Manchester. I was so pumped!

Hours passed. But we eventually landed in the airport of Manchester. I was so excited, I couldn't wait to go to bed. Then I remembered we were only in Manchester, I still had a extremely long drive to Doncaster. When we were finally allowed to get off the plane, we grabbed all our luggage and started walking to a seat in the middle of the main airport. Dad got out his phone and called aunty Jay, I could tell by the fact that he didn't wait a while to call her, that he really wanted to get home. When the phone started to ring, I felt a tap on my shoulder. There standing behind me, with a big cheesy grin was my cousin.

"Louis!" I yelled as I gave him a gigantic hug. I dont really remember the last time I gave Louis a hug. It was that long ago. But last time I was hugging some small town school boy. Now I was hugging a mega pop star. It still hasn't sunk in that my cousin is now famous, and him and his band came 3rd on xFactor U.K. I cant believe it!

"Erin!" Louis yelled back at me.

On the way to Doncaster we were all cramped into mini-bus sort of thing. After all, there were 7 of us in one car. Mum and aunty Jay were talking, Dad and uncle Mark were talking. Louis and I talked a bit, Louis and Jared ( my younger brother ) talked a bit, mum, dad and Louis talked a bit. Even at 1 point in time we all had 1 big, massive conversation.

3 and a half hours later, we reached home in Doncaster. We were pretty lucky, the change in time zones didn't affect us too much. But we were extremely tired. It was like we had to wait for the sun to go down though, it was already 7:30pm. We had a really nice dinner with chicken and baked veggies. After dinner, I had a shower, then I wished everyone a good night, and went straight back to bed.

I can un-pack in the morning, I thought. After all we were going to be there for 2-ish months.

**JESS POV**

Today at school I noticed how Erin wasn't there. What a chicken I thought. Cant bare to come with that lying face of hers. Caitlin and I talked a bit about her lie and thought about how true it could be. But we ended up with the same result as when it actually happened. It couldn't be possible.

Everyone knows how obsessed I am with one direction. Its One Direction this, One Direction that. So part of my daily routine after school, is to watch interviews, video diaries and everything else One Direction. So when I was doing this part of the routine I came across a new video which I hadn't seen before. Now I knew England's time was behind us, but the date this was posted was yesterday. I looked at the video, and there standing right before me, was Erin and Louis. They were talking about how long it has been since they had last seen each other, and why Erin was there. They talked about how they were COUSINS. I felt so bad. She wasn't lying. Cause if she was lying she wouldn't be standing right next to Louis ( in Doncaster shopping mall, might I just add ). I was thinking about it then I remembered the text she got.

_Only a few more days till you come over, hope ur packed. Not long till u board the plane. Can't wait to see you...its been years...well not counting our video chats, lol... xox –Louis_

It all made sense now. The text. It really was from Louis Tomlinson, she really was boarding a plane very soon, and it has been years since they had seen each other. No wonder she didn't want to tell us, if she knew that we would react like this. So straight away, I sent the link of the video to Caitlin and texted Erin.

_Hey I'm sorry for not believing u, I hope u enjoy ur time in England, and have a great socialising time with lou ( ur cousin )Merry Christmas! And ill talk to u on face book! JESS _


End file.
